internhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Tweeters 3
Battle of the Tweeters 3 is the third season of the beloved Battle of the Tweeters series. On September 25th, 2012, the 3rd season was confirmed, though information about the casting process, twists, etc. is still left unknown. Season 3 Cast This season's casting periods will work differently than former seasons' in that there will be 3 different types, and the different types will have more rounds than in former seasons. Here's what I mean; So... this season's first 20 contestants will all be determined by a preliminary wipeout. 16 of those contestants will be newbies. However, over 4 casting periods in November (The 4th, 11th, 18th, and 25th), 40 potential newbies will be determined. Then, the following month, from December 2nd-30th, those 40 newbies would tweet against one another to see which 16 of them had the most potential to be contestants in the upcoming season of BOTT. The 16 people who advanced in this phase are as follows: Top 16 Tweeters: 1. David Correy - X-Factor US 2 (@davidcorrey) ~Cast on December 9th 2. Jason Brock - X-Factor US 2 (@jasonbroccoli) ~Cast on December 9th 3. Jun Song - Big Brother 4 (@JunDishes) ~Cast on December 9th 4. Gene Bryant - Glass House (@stuntmangene) ~Cast on December 9th 5. Khloe Kardashian - X-Factor US Host (@KhloeKardashian) ~Cast on December 16th 6. Cassadee Pope - The Voice 3 (@CassadeePope) ~Cast on December 16th 7. Devyn DeLoera - The Voice 3 (@DevynDeLoera) ~Cast on December 16th 8. Julie Zorrilla - American Idol 10 (@JulezRadical) ~Cast on December 16th 9. RaeLynn - The Voice 2 (@RaeLynnOfficial) ~Cast on December 23rd 10. Pia Toscano - American Idol 10 (@PiaToscano) ~Cast on December 23rd 11. Russell Hantz - Survivor Samoa, Heroes v.s. Villains, and Redemption Island (@russellhantz) ~Cast on December 23rd 12. Amanda Brown - The Voice 3 (@Amanda_Brown) ~Cast on December 23rd 13. Mario Lopez - X-Factor US Host (@MarioLopezExtra) ~Cast on December 30th 14. Dez Duron - The Voice 3 (@DezDuron) ~Cast on December 30th 15. Penn Jillette - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 and All-Stars (@pennjillette) ~Cast on December 30th 16. Syesha Mercado - American Idol 7 (@Syesha) ~Cast on December 30th In addition to those 16, there would be 4 more contestants cast by a similar process. However, these 4 players would NOT be newbies, and would rather be RETURNING players from prior seasons. They wouldn't be all-stars however, as they would be second chance candidates, looking for another shot at the title. 20 different second chancers would be determined, and at the same time that the 40 newbies are tweeting in December to try and earn the 16 spots, the 20 potential returnees would be tweeting to earn one of the 4 spots. The 4 returnees that earn those spots are as follows: Second Chancers: 17. Hollie Cavanagh - American Idol 11 + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@CavanaghAI11) ~Cast on December 9th 18. Melanie Amaro - X-Factor US 1 + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@ItsMelanieAmaro) ~Cast on December 16th 19. Mike Skupin - Survivor Australia and Philippines + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@mikeskupin) ~Cast on December 23rd 20. Nakia - The Voice 1 + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@Nakia) ~Cast on December 30th The final method that will be used to cast people for season 3 is Host Enrollment. After the initial 16 and the returnees have been selected, InternZach himself will enroll 4 final competitors on December 31st to create a full roster of 24 going into the 3rd season of the show. The season would then begin on that week's Saturday, January 5th. The show would now officially be on Saturdays for January seasons, and Sundays for June seasons. Update: After seeing how close Matt Hoffman and Joshua Ledet were to entering the game, Zach decided to increase the # of contestants from 24 to 26, enrolling both of the 2 of them as well. The 4 Host Enrolled Individuals: 21. Stacy Francis - X-Factor US 1 (@stacyfrancis) ~Cast on December 31st 22. Amanda Hansen - Big Brother 9 (@alhansen9948) ~Cast on December 31st 23. Dan Gheesling - Big Brother 10 + 14 (@DanGheesling) ~Cast on December 31st 24. Debbie Gibson - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@DebbieGibson) ~Cast on December 31st 25. Joshua Ledet - American Idol 11 (@joshledet) ~Cast on December 31st 26. Matt Hoffman - Big Brother 12 + Battle of the Tweeters 1 (@HeadOfHOFFhold) ~Cast on December 31st Note: You Can See More Concerning All of the Potential Candidates at: http://internhaven.webs.com/battleofthetweeters3.htm. The Layout and The Twist As always, the competitors would tweet for 20 weeks. However, what this season does is it combines aspects from the past into one big palooza where it's anybody's game to win. The new twist is simply having players return in and of itself, while there will also be MANY re-occuring twists as well, such as Tweedemption Island, win tokens, and double eliminations. The season would be PACKED with so many elements that things would surely be kept unpredictable and fun. In addition to returning players and the 3 returning prior twists however, this season rather than have ONE instance where a Tweedemption player would return, there would be TWO instances. Finally, this season would make use of a Final 3 in the finale rather than a final 2. Season 3 Episodes and Base Stats Episode 1 Highest Tweeter of the Week/Win Token Receiver 1: Jun Song (500 Tweets) Win Token Receiver 2: Jason Brock (349 Tweets) Eliminee: Mike Skupin (20 Tweets) Episode 2 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Jun Song (395 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Nakia (34 Tweets) Eliminee 2: RaeLynn (36 Tweets) Eliminee 3: Julie Zorrilla (45 Tweets) Episode 3: Tweedemption Eliminee 1: Mike Skupin (68 Season Tweets) Tweedemption Eliminee 2: RaeLynn (104 Season Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Jun Song (626 Tweets) Eliminee: Melanie Amaro (15 Tweets) Episode 4: Tweedemption Eliminee 1: Melanie Amaro (162 Tweets) Tweedemption Eliminee 2: Nakia (164 Tweets) Highest Tweeter of the Week: Jun Song (381 Tweets) Eliminee: Matt Hoffman (26 Tweets) Elimination Table See Battle of the Tweeters 3 Elimination Table. Trivia *The 3rd season was confirmed on September 25th, 2012. *This is the first season in which Bachelor, Bachelorette, Bachelor Pad, Glass House, and Hosts/Judges/Mentors will be elligible to be cast. *This is the first season in which a Glass House person was a member of the cast. *This is the first season in which a Host/Judge/Mentor was a member of the cast. *Currently, this season's cast consists of 4 X-Factor US Contestants, 3 Big Brother Contestants, 5 American Idol Contestants, 6 The Voice Contestants, 2 Survivor Contestants, 2 Celebrity Apprentice Contestants, 2 Hosts/Judges/Mentors, 5 Former Battle of the Tweeters Contestants, and 1 Glass House Contestant. *The last person of each show remaining were as follows: **TBA (American Idol) **TBA (Battle of the Tweeters) **TBA (Big Brother) **TBA (Celebrity Apprentice) **Gene Bryant for Glass House placing TBA. **TBA (Host/Judges/Mentors) **Russell Hantz for Survivor placing TBA. **TBA (The Voice) **TBA (X-Factor US) *This is the first season to include returning players. *This season Week 3 was a lengthened week, and Week 4 was a shortened week. **This means Week 3 has had some strange length every season thus far. **This is also the first season in which Week 4 has an altered length. *This is the first season to have 3 casting methods. *This is the first season to have a casting period based around tweeting, rather than timing or host bias. *This is the second season to have episodes air on Saturdays. *This is the second season to involve Tweedemption Island, win tokens, and double eliminations. *This season has more twists than any prior season. Category:Battle of the Tweeters Category:Battle of the Tweeters 3 Category:Shows